Say Something
by not.your.baby
Summary: Songfic. Sirius is in a coma after being retrieved from the veil in the DoM. Harry thinks about the time they spent together. Slightly angsty. HP/SB slash. Oneshot for now, but possible MC fic, if people like.


**A/N: Origional intended to be a short songfic, ended up being longer than anticipated. I know I should be working on my other stories, but this just popped into my head, and wouldn't go away until I'd written it. New chapters of My Soul and A Veela's Mate will be up by Friday at the latest.**

**Warnings: mentions of suicide and sex- but not graphic. SB/HP slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it. No beta, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Although I wrote it as a oneshot, I think this story could go somewhere, so if anyone is interested in reading more, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: HP clearly isn't mine, niethers the song. All credit to JKR and A Great Big World.**

**Also check out my poetry prompt challenge in Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Harry hadn't left his godfathers bedside since his bruised and beaten body had been retrieved from the veil. That had been two weeks ago and Sirius was still in a coma. Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure if he would ever wake up. She had also given up on trying to get Harry to move, and apart from brief bathroom breaks, he hadn't. He took his meals in the hospital wing and slept in a chair, with his head resting on the bed.

I'll be the one, if you want me to

Harry didn't really know when his feelings towards Sirius had changed, from familial affection, to something very different. But he knew that he fell in love, deeply and irrevocably, the first time Sirius kissed him. Harry didn't think Sirius really knew when his own feelings had changed either. But somewhere that summer it had clicked for both of them. They'd tried to ignore it at first, both of them. They knew that it was wrong, that no one would understand. But in the end, the feelings were too strong. And both of them had lost too much, to deny themselves the comfort they found in each other.

Anywhere I would've followed you

Harry wanted to die when he saw Sirius fall backwards, into the veil. Had tried to run, to follow his lover through the archway,and face whatever came together. Locked in the vice-like grip of a werewolf, however, all he could do is scream. Once Lupin had finally let him go, he'd followed Bellatrix out. He wasn't proud of what he'd done, but he wasn't sorry either.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Sirius still hadn't moved. Not even a twitch of his fingers to let Harry know he was okay. And it was killing him. The affects of the veil were still completely unknown, Harry was still convinced that the only reason Dumbledor had recovered his lovers body was that he knew Harry wouldn't survive without the hope it gave him. He needed his savior after all.

And I am feeling so small

Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt so useless. So utterly and completely unable to do anything to help the situation.

It was over my head

He knew he shouldn't have run off to the ministry like that. He knew that his rashness might have cost him the love of his life. That even if Sirius woke up, he would never forgive himself for what he'd done.

I know nothing at all

He could do nothing but sit there and talk. Talk about anything and everything, in the hopes that his voice would get through. He spoke about when they first met, how happy he was to finally have a family. About how he had started to realize that those feelings might have been something more last summer. How he had tried to get Sirius to notice him in that way. How happy he was when he found out the his feelings were returned. How in love he was the first time they kissed. How nervous he was the first time they had sex. How amazing it turned out to be. How caring Sirius was with him. How he couldn't stop smiling for days afterwards. How much he loved him.

And I will stumble and fall

He had fallen head over heels for the man lying on the bed. Hard and fast, and had been caught by Sirius' waiting arms. The arms that held him when he had nightmares, or couldn't sleep. That made him feel safe, like he was needed, wanted, by someone.

I'm still learning to love

Harry had never really known love. Sure, he knew that his parents had loved him when he was a baby. But the Durselys weren't exactly affectionate. Sirius hadn't really either. That house was hell for him. Blacks were taught to hide all emotion, to not have them in the first place. And he'd been too busy being a 'player' (in his words, Lupin had disagreed) to really fall for anyone at school. So they were learning to love together.

Just starting to crawl

They were even talking about coming out once Harry turned sixteen. A couple of people had already known. Hermione was impossible to hide anything from, and Harry knew that she cared enough about him that she would accept his decision, although he did think that her and Sirius might have had a little talk about what would be happening if Harry was hurt. They had both kept quiet about it, but Sirius had looked remarkably pale afterwards. Moony knew of course, you try hiding the smell of sex from a werewolf. But he too, had been reasonably understanding. All he did give Sirius a few bruises, before he could properly control the wolf. Harry suspected that he didn't particularly want to. But at the end of the day, all he really wanted was for Harry and Sirius to be happy.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Lupin spent quite a lot of time with Harry, talking quietly about the times they had at school. Hoping that maybe they would help in some way. But Harry could tell that he was slowly giving up hope. He couldn't blame him, he himself barely hanging on the memory of Sirius' smile.

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

He spent his days talking, trying to cling on to those memories, begging Sirius to wake up, his nights dreaming of a world where he'd reached the man he loved in him, pulled him back from the veil, taken the spell for him. Anything would have been better than this.

Anywhere I would've followed you

He already knew that if Sirius slipped away, he would follow him. Quickly and unquestionably. The pain would be too great to remain without him, he couldn't live in a world where Sirius didn't exist. He knew it would be hard on his friends, but they would survive. The order would survive without him as well. He didn't really do anything but cause trouble and get into messes that they had to get him out of.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Harry was slowly giving up hope of ever seeing Sirius awake again, and it was slowly killing him. He would do anything to wake him up, to be with him again.

And I will swallow my pride

He was stupid to go to the DoM by himself, his stupid need to save everyone just got people hurt. He knew that no matter what, he was done with the hero complex. He would leave it to the train adults, rather than trying to fix stuff himself.

You're the one that I love

After everything, did he and Sirius not deserve a little bit more time together. They had been getting to know each other better, learning each others loves and hates, hopes, dreams and fears. Slowly letting the other see every part of them. Even the parts they hated. They were working through Sirius' issues from prison. Through both their issues with family. They were slowly getting to the place that they wanted to be, and it had all been ripped away from them.

And I'm saying goodbye

Harry knew that he had to leave his bedside eventually. He had to get on with things, he couldn't let everything slip away while he sat there, waiting for Sirius to wake up, or there would be nothing to go back to when he did. If he did.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Harry was starting to accept the possibility that he never would. Tears streamed down his face at the thought.

Say something...

A weak voice from the bed sounded confused and concerned as Sirius hand squeezed his own.

"Harry..."

**A/N: It makes me happy when you review ;) let me know if you want to read more, as I do think this could go somewhere :)**


End file.
